A Football Head to Remember
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 Presents! Set sail with the Hey Arnold crew as the set sail onboard the great ship Titanic! Based on the book and film 'A night to remember'. Rated K for Titanic related material! ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

Chapter one: Prologue

Arnold couldn't believe it. He had made his first feature length production. Of course it wasn't a Hollywood production, it was a Hillwood production, but almost everyone in town was in it, and with funding from the Lloyds, and the city council Arnold was able to give the atmosphere of a film spectacular. And he was able to remake one of his favorite movies, _A Night to Remember,_ and bring it to life with modern enhancements and color. The screen lite up in the fully packed theater. It was beginning.

The mighty ship stood in dry dock, awaiting its christening. Three years went by of planning, building, and putting the finishing touches on the world's largest movable object. Out stepped King Craig and Queen Lisa(I think you know who they are).

"I name this ship _Titanic. _May God bless her and all who sail her." Queen Lisa announced.

She pushed the champagne bottle and it smashed against the mighty ship's hull.

The ship started to move, as it reached the channel, and for the first time floted on her own keel.

Titanic was born!


	2. April 9th, 1912

Chapter 2: April 9th, 1912

A train traveling along the English country side, on its way to Scotland. Two occupants though were going to depart before that.

The two said occupants were sitting in a passenger compartment with another coble. One of the men was reading a newspaper and came across a page that he found interesting.

"Listen to this Helga." Arnold called to his wife. "The new White Star liner RMS Titanic is the largest vessel in the world. It is not only its size, but also her amenities that set Titanic apart from the great stemmers of the world. The Vinolia Otto toilet company provides her first class passengers the best toilet luxury at sea."

Helga chuckles, "Let me see." Arnold hands the paper to his wife.

"For her first class passenger, mind you. The rest don't wash of course." Arnold joked.

The other coble in the car became uncomfortable when the man spoke up.

"Excuses me sir, are you a foreigner? Or a radical perhaps?"

"What that?" Arnold asked.

"If those are going to joke about our culture, do so in private. Every Britisher is proud of the unsinkable Titanic." The man stated.

"Yes indeed." His wife agreed.

"I'm sure my husband would agree with you. He's going to join Titanic as its second officer." Helga informed them.

The coble looked uncomfortable again.

"I apologize." The man stated.

"A misunderstanding of coerce."

"Of coerce madam. Toilets are no laughing matter." Arnold smirked.

"It was the suggestion of criticism." The man defended.

"Only of the amenities, sir. Not the ship." Arnold pointed to him to emphasis his point.

"Quite so." The man stated than looked down at the floor in thought. "You will join her in London I should think."

"No sir, Belfast. Than we sail down to Southampton." Arnold confirmed.

"Oh how I envy you. The newspapers call her a floating city. Symbolically of man's final victory over nature and the elements."

"75,000 pounds meat, Titanic." Said a supplies cleck at the London White star office.

"11,000 pounds of fish, Titanic. Well, it's all Titanic." He wrote that down in his book.

Another Cleck walked in holding the passenger list. He walked in to the supervisors office.

The supervisor hung up his phone and took the list.

"The Titanic's passenger manifest, sir." The cleck said.

"How many first class?"

"330 sir, 320 second, 750 steerage." The cleck reported.

"How many total with crew?" The supervisor asked.

"2,208 sir. Half of the third class passengers get onboard in Cherbourg and Queenstown."

"Alright that's eight wardrobe trunks, twelve suitcases, and the safe." The servent, who liked to be called chocolate boy, counted.

"We're ready." The campfire lass stated.

Then the Lloyds, Rhonda and Sid, walked out and they got into the carriage.

"Thank you Parkins. Are you sure you're warm enough?" Sid asked his wife.

"Yes, dear." Rhonda told him gently.

"Alright, we're off." They left the house.

"This will be a fantastic trip. I can't wait to see the kind of shoes they'll have in New York."

"Yes, dear. I can't wait either." He smiled at his wife's excitement of the new world.

Then at a wedding, the happy coble, Murray, and Mona, ran out in a parade on rice being thrown at them.

"Good bye Darling, Good bye, you won't forget to write to me will you?" Mona's mother asked her.

"We'll send you a wireless from the ship." Murray stated.

"Good luck to both of you. Take care of my little on." Mother Mona stated.

They waved goodbye as the car left.

In a poor part of Ireland, some men were packing getting ready to go.

"Good luck to you all." The priest said. "You'll all come back when your fortunes are made."

"Oh, we will than father." Eugene stated.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" The father asked one of the men.

"It's a two day drive to Queenstown, where will join the ship." Harold stated.

"Oh, well you be careful, they're sharp in Queenstown." The father stated.

"Ay, I'll watch my step." Harold jumped in the car and started the engine, and drove off leaving Eugene and Stinky to chase after it.

Eugene tripped and did a complete cartwheel before planting his face in a puddle.

"I'm okay." He stated before getting back up, and jumping into the truck.

"Do you think you'll be promoted to first officer after this trip, football head?" Helga asked her husband.

"That depends if they keep old Curly on or not." Arnold informed her.

"Surly you were first on the Majestic." Helga reminded him.

"Ah, but that was temporarily. Gerald Johanseen the on with his nose in the job this trip. Ambitious fellow of course."

"So are you, you know you are." Helga handed him is coat.

"Well, I'd rather be second on the Titanic than first, or even chief on any other ship, for me madam, it's the honor of serving the company, and to hell with the pay." Arnold smirked.

"Language." Helga reminded him.

Arnold rolled his eyes, "What would you like me to bring you back from New York?"

"Nothing you couldn't find better or cheaper over here." Helga crossed her arms and smirked.

"Ah, but there is, guarders. Lady silk guarders with silky bows. There's a shop on Broadway full of them, just in from Paris. Blue one, scarlet. I personally would like the pink one on you." He winked at her.

Helga laughed.

"What's so funny?" Arnold asked.

"The idea of you buying guarders with silky bows." She hugged him.

He started to laugh.

"The idea of you wearing them, oh, oh la la." He kissed he check.

"Now football head it's late, and you have to get down to the ship."

She was interrupted by Arnold forcing his lips on her's.

"Let them wait, you are more important." Arnold kissed her again.

He heard the ship's whistle in the distance.

_Perfect timing. _He thought.


	3. April 10, 1912

Chapter 3: April 10, 1912

The mighty ship's whistle blew again, causing excitement on Southampton pier, where the Titanic was docked. Passengers were boarding at the last minutes, for in ten minutes the ship would leave, and sail into history.

On the bridge, Captain Phil could not be more proud. This would be his last voyage before retiring, and enjoying that nice vacation home in Florida that he and his wife bought.

"Mister Gammelthorpe, make sure that the quartermaster's stay at their posts." Captain Phil told his chief officer.

Curly, as he is usually called, was about to reply, but was interrupted by the company chairman, who also owns the Titanic, Mr. Hyunh.

"Oh, yes, there will be quite a welcome for us waiting in New York!" Mr. Hyunh told everyone on the bridge.

"It'll be a proud moment for you, Mister Chairman." The ship's designer, Phoebe Heyerdahl, told him.

"Oh, and for you, Heyerdahl. You're the woman that built her, you're the one who ought to take the bows. I'm merely the office boy." Mr. Hyunh told her. "We should arrive, oh let's see, Wednesday morning."

"Oh, we might do better than that." Captain Phil stated.

"You're not thinking of running my ship's engines too hard, are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." Hyunh stated for the captain. "Oh, but of course Captain, you must use your own judgment, I'm just an ordinary passenger on this trip."

"Oh, there you are Mr. Johanssen." Captain Phil turned to his first officer.

"Oh Phoebe, I must ask you something." Mr. Hyunh stated to Phoebe as they walked off.

"Mr. Johanssen, get the men ready for departure." Phil ordered.

"Aye, Aye sir." Gerald told him.

"Just try not to scratch the paint now." The captain told the quartermaster.

The ship's mighty whistles blew like crazy as the ship left port.

Second officer Shortman, waved goodbye to England from the officer's quarter's roof. He spotted his wife, Helga Shortman, on the pier, and he blew a kiss to her, whether she saw it or not, he didn't know, but she did, and she returned it, as she watched the great ship, the largest moving object ever made, sailed into history.


	4. April 14, 1912: 1:30-11:40 PM

Chapter 4: Titanic: April 14, 1912: 1:30 PM

The great ship Titanic was steaming for New York. After a near collision with the RMS New York, calm seas were welcome. Many passengers were inside for lunch, and Captain Phil was among them. He was eating his lunch with several other first class passengers. The company chairman, Mr. Hyunh, was trying to impress one of the passengers of his mighty ship's stability. He put a pen on its end and stood it up on a plate, when it didn't move everyone was surprised.

"See, steady as a rock." Hyunh gloated.

"Well, that's remarkable." The female passenger stated.

"Of course, the sea is dead calm." Captain Phil stated, trying to bring him back to Earth.

"Oh, I say captain, dead calm or not, there are lots of other ship that'd be rolling anyway." Hyunh told him.

"That is perfectly true, as you say sir; she's as steady as a rock." Captain Phil agreed.

Just then the table shock and the pen fell. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, someone must've jolted the table!" Hyunh laughed.

"Sorry about that." Another female passenger stated.

"It's alright." Hyunh told her.

Californian: 2:30: April 14, 1912

The Californian, a small passenger ship also heading for New York, was steaming along at a slow ten knots. The captain, a Mr. Smith, no one knew his first name, was standing on the bridge drinking some coffee. He noticed is had gone bitter.

"Got any more sugar there?" He asked one of his officers.

"Yes sir." His second officer, a Mr. Wittenberg, handed him his sugar.

As he took his sugar, his wireless operator walked up.

"Ice reports sir." His wireless operator, Mr. Nick Vermicelli stated, and then walked away.

"Hmm, come with me." Mr. Smith told Mr. Wittenberg. They walked down to the chart room to plot the ice. "These bergs are farther south than they usually are, they must be drifting down the Labrador current. Well, our passengers aren't in any hurry, wouldn't be with us if they were."

Titanic: April 14, 1912: 6:30 PM

In the Titanic's first class dining room, they passengers were eating their dinner. Junior wireless operator, Oskar Kokoshka, walked down to the dining room. He handed wireless messages to the waiter.

"Could you deliver these for me, they're for the captain." Oskar asked the waiter.

"Why can't you do it?" The waiter asked.

"Because I have a cold." Oskar told him.

"Fine." He walked with the messages to the captain. "Excuses me Captain, from the wireless room." Then he walked away.

The captain looked though the messages.

"Ice reports from steamers ahead of us." He told Mr. Hyunh.

"Anything serious?" He asked him.

"Oh, we shall keep a sharp look out." The captain smiled.

Titanic: 7:00 PM: April 14, 1912

Second officer, Arnold Shortman, stood on watch on the bridge. He looked out on the empty calm ocean. Then he looked at the compass and saw that they were heading a little south ward.

"Keep on course, QM." He spoke to the Quartermaster thought the talking tubes in the bridge.

"Aye, aye sir." The Quartermaster than adjusted his course.

Arnold then walked to the thermostat and saw the temperature at 39 degrees. He walked back into the bridge.

"You sent for me sir?" Someone stated as they walked behind him.

"Oh, yes Iggy. The temperature's dropping. We don't want to freeze the fresh water tanks so keep an eye on them, will you?" He informed the engineer.

"Of coarce sir." Iggy told him.

"Thank you." Arnold then walked back into the bridge.

Titanic: April 14, 1912: 8:00 PM

In the wireless room, Mr. Kokoshka was sitting at the wireless station waiting for his fellow operator to wake up. When he did he greeted him.

"Well, good you're up. I sent out as much as I could. Good night" and he shut the door to the bedroom, leaving his fellow operator, Ernie Potts to continue.

"Wait a minute, Kokoshka, you didn't send out anything!" Ernie shouted.

"Yes I did, but my hand got tired!" Oskar shouted back.

"Uh, you good for nothing lazy…" As Ernie was shouting at him, he didn't hear the ice warning that the Californian was sending him.

Californian: April 14, 1912, 10:00 PM

"Did you get the message to them?" Officer Wittenberg asked.

"I think so, anyways I think I'll turn in." Vermicelli then turned off his system.

"How far away do you think they are?" Wittenberg asked.

"Hard to tell, I should think, twenty miles back." Vermicelli then went to his dresser to get his pajamas.

"Alright, good night sparks." He told him.

"Good night." Vermicelli stated.

Titanic: April 14, 1912: 10:00 PM

On the bridge, Arnold Shortman just gave a special watch to the lookouts for small ice and growlers. Just then, First officer Gerald Johanssen walked in to relive Arnold of his watch.

"Hey Gerald, I told Iggy to keep his eye on the fresh water, and the lookout have been told to keep their eye skinned for ice. I think that's everything, well, I'll be on my rounds." Arnold told him.

"Alright, see you later, man." Gerald told him.

"You to." Arnold walked out on to the boat deck to enter his cabin. He got dressed in his PJ's and went to sleep.

Titanic: April 14, 1912: 11: 39 PM

Gerald passed around the bridge, keeping his ears open, when he heard three bells.

Sixth officer, Rex Smythe-Higgins III, picked up the phone, "What did you see?"

"ICE BERG RIGHT AHEAD!" The lookout told him.

Rex's eyes went wide, "Ice berg right ahead, sir." Rex told Gerald.

Gerald turned to look out the window, and there it was, out of nowhere, came this white object directly in their path.

"Hard a 'starboard!" He told the quartermaster.

"Hard a 'starboard, sir." The quartermaster confirmed.

"Full speed astern!" He turned the telegraphs the full reverse. "Close the watertight doors!"

A crewman did as he told him to do and pressed the button to close the doors, but waited ten seconds to ring the warning bell.

Gerald watched as the iceberg crept closer and closer. The ship still wouldn't turn. Gerald's eyes went wide.

Then finally the ship's bow swung to the left, but Gerald felt the deck vibrating softly.


End file.
